paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Gone Missing 12
The man turned around and the pups all saw him. The man looked like Ryder, but older, and there was a woman standing right next to him. Ryder and Katie were right behind them. Chase started growling when he saw him. The pups all looked at him, and backed away. "Stand down Chase." said Ryder. "Yes Ryder sir." Chase said making a face. The man walked over to him and kneeled down to the pups level. The man was about to pet Chase, but Chase almost bit his hand off. "Chase calm down, pups will you be able to control him so that he doesn't hurt my father. Even though I know how much he wants to. And dad please leave Chase alone, you already hurt him." said Ryder. Platinum, Duke, and Marshall stood right in front of him, the rest were grabbing on to his collar, uniform, and even his tail. The more Ryder's father walked to him the more he wanted to bite him. Chase started growling more. "Chase stand down." yelled Ryder. "Ryder sir I'm trying but he is not making this easy for me." he said growling. Skye stood in front of him, and put her paw on his. Platinum saw Chase started to calm down. Chase then moved his body which made Rubble drop to the floor. "Ryder sir why are your parents here?" Chase asked. "Well I'm here because I have something for you guys." said Ryder's father. The pups all looked at each other wondering what it could be. Then when they saw a vase. "Pups please hold Chase back now. I have a feeling that he's going to end up flipping out." said Ryder. Chase looked at the case, when he remembered. "No, it can't be." he said. "Oh yes Chase, this is your father's ashes." said Ryder's dad. The pups looked at Chase's face, and they pinned Chase down. "Pups let me go. You should be in jail, you killed a police officer and my father." yelled Chase. Platinum was looking at Ryder's dad. Crystal saw her brother's face. "Ninja Pups pin down Platinum now." yelled Crystal. Azul, Trixie, Brittany, Wendy, and Kari pinned down her brother. "That's him, I remember those eyes. You killed my owners, I thought it was Dr. Monty." growled Platinum. "Nope that was me, but I blamed it on Monty." said Ryder's dad. "Honey you never told me that." said Ryder's mom. "Heather, honey you were taking care of Ryder. So I couldn't tell you. I lived another life, but now I have to go. See you guys later, and Chase your father was easy to kill." Ryder's dad walked away. The pups let Chase and Platinum up. "Chase I didn't know that your father lives in Adventure Bay." said Marshall. Chase got up. "I never knew. I don't know anything about my family." he said. "Well maybe I can help?" said Heather. "Mom you knew Chase's family?" asked Ryder. "Sweetie I knew where I got all the pups from. And you all have one thing in common. Each and everyone of you were stray pups before you came here. Skye I found you in the airport baggage room, your mom just gave birth to you but then she dead. I have her remain in a vase. Rocky and Zuma I found to two on the same day. Rocky you were in a garage truck your parents lives in the mountains ,Zuma you were under the boardwalk by the beach and your parents led me to you and after that they left. Marshall your parents work for the firehouse here in Adventure Bay, but once you were born they left you in front of the Lookout at night. Chase your mom died while giving birth to your little sister and your father blamed it on the both of you. Your father left you in Adventure Bay while your sister was in Enchanted City. Pups, once they started hearing about you from all the good that you did here. They gave me a few things that they wanted you to have." She went into a room and came back with a box. "Skye this is a picture of your mother, your father gave it to me. Rocky this is your parents picture. Zuma here you go. Your dad loves swimming in water. Marshall here are your parents picture. And Chase this is your parents picture, and a picture of your little sister." Chase looked at it, and then looked at Kari. "Wait Kari looks like this is pup on the picture." he said. Kari walked to him, and looked for herself. "Wait that is her" said Platinum. "Your right cuz when we found her she was only a baby." said Trixie. "Dude Kari must be your little sister." said Zuma. Chase and Kari looked at each other and back at the picture of their parents. Ryder saw that all his pups were looking upset. Skye walked out the room, Marshall ran back to the firehouse Zuma and Rocky ran behind him. Everest went with Skye. Kari started crying, and Chase was there to comfort her. "Don't worry we are together now, nothing will take us apart. I will protect you." he told her. "Ryder leave them alone for a little." Heather said. Then Ryder's pup pad started to ring. "Whats up Rocky?" he said. "Ryder we need you, the ninja pups and the Paw Patrol here at the firehouse now." Rocky yelled. "Dude there's no time to explain, Marshall calm down." They heard Zuma in the background. Ryder,Katie and all the pups ran down to the firehouse. ' ' Chapter 13 Once they got there, they saw Marshall crying his eyes out, Zuma and Rocky next to him, and two adults dalmatians looking at him. Chase walked to Marshall and put his paw on his best friend's shoulder. "Whats going on here?" asked Heather. The two dalmatians looked at her and started to walk away. "Wait there you two. What did you two do to your son?" Marshall looked up. "But Heather they told me that my parents died in a fire." Marshall said with tears. Heather looked at them, and shook her head. "Wait so you guys are my parents." "*sigh* Come on out you guys there is no point in hiding." the adult dog said. Then the paw patrol saw more dogs coming out. Kari stood between Chase's legs. Then she saw two German shepherds there. Chase got Kari in his mouth and put her on his back. Skye backed up so far that she ended in front of Chase, and their paws touched. Skye and Chase looked at each other and blushed a little bit when they saw and felt their paws. "Well well well, look who it is, hey guys clumsy Marshall is back." Marshall shook his head. "Oh no not him." Everest walked next to him, and put her paw on his. "I'm right here next to you." she blushed a little and smiled at him. Marshall smiled back and walked out of the group, and Everest was right behind him. "AAAAWWWW look Marshall has a girlfriend. Babe you can do way better than him. If you want a real, brave, fires up. Then I'm your pup right here." said the pup talking to Everest. "Wait what?" Everest and Marshall said. "I'm not his girlfriend" "She's not my girlfriend, she is a good friend of mine." "Wait did you just called me babe. Marshall did he just called me that." "He did. You better show some respect. Everest is a member of the Paw Patrol. I would rather see her date someone that's kind, and nice to her and that will show her respect and not treat her like she's a piece of treasure. And that isn't you Mavel." "Don't worry, I see some more cute pups here, like that evil looking one." Mavel said pointing to Trixie. But Rocky stood right in front of her. Zuma did the same to Azul. Rubble stood next to Brittany growling, Duke grabbed Crystal's tail and pulled her to him, and Chase stood over Skye and his sister went under him standing next to Skye. "Sorry but I'm taken." Wendy said and walked to Platinum and licked his cheek. "Come on don't anyone of you ladies what a hot pup like me." said Mavel. "No thank you." the girls said. "Besides who wants a ugly, mean, fire up that loves to make fun of others as a boyfriend. I like the sweet ones." said Trixie. "That's good Trixie, then Rocky is a good match for you." said Rubble and Wendy. Trixie and Rocky looked at them with an evil look. Mavel walked to Everest and Marshall and took Everest's paw then kissed it. Marshall tackled him. "Boys, Boys please stop. Mavel stop attacking your little brother." said Mavel's dad. They stop. "What?!?!?! He's my brother!?!?!" Mavel and Marshall said at the same time, looked at each other and then fainted. Chase and Rocky walked over to Marshall. Rocky hit him in the face. "Yep he's out cold." Rocky said. "Okay" said Chase. "Rocky why did you hit him?" Everest asked. "I...I'm not sure." Rocky said with a smile. Everest rolled her eyes. Once Marshall woke up Everest was laying next to him sleep. The pups were talking to their parents. "Oh your awake?" Marshall turned his head and saw Mavel's mom. "Hello son." They both said. Marshall didn't say a word. "Why is this clumsy pup my brother?" asked Mavel. "Man she looks cute when she's sleep." Marshall gave him a look. "Whatever dork. She must be your girlfriend, your so protective over her." Marshall just rolled his eyes. "Marshall.." "I don't care if your my birth parents or not. Ryder took better care of me, so I really don't care what you have to say." Marshall said, put Everest on his back and walked back over to Ryder where he saw that other pups there waiting for him. "Ryder can we please head home." "Sure thing Marshall. Are you guys going to say bye to your parents?" Ryder asked. They all looked at him, and walked out the door. "I will take that as a no." Ryder took Katie's hand and they walked right behind the pups. Back at the Lookout, the pups remain quiet, that it got Ryder worried about them. They all went to sleep that night and try to forget what happened today. Back to 10 and 11 here Next to 14 and 15 here